The Neighbors
by Nerdygirl122
Summary: Luna and Nash receive some new neighbors next door who seem to be an ordinary family but they actually hide a dark secret. One-shot


Hi guys! So I found this story on my computer just now that I wrote a few years ago and I wanted to post it up here.

Hope you like it!

 ****Disclaimer****

 ***** I DID NOT create the characters in this story, I think the creator's name is kkumri and you can find them on tumblr if you'd like to see more of their artwork

* * *

"Mom!"

"Yeah?"

"We have new neighbors," I shouted from the living room.

"That's cool, we should go over one of these days and meet them."

We recently got new neighbors and I noticed they have a son around my age and two other children. Although I haven't really gone out to talk to them, I see them at school a lot; the older boy is in my class, I forgot his name. It was something like Stone, no. Maybe it was Steve? Nope… Oh I remember now, it's Storm, yes Storm. I see him talk with a bunch of other people at school, I was actually going to ask him to be friends but that's when it happened… I thought his family was nothing out of the ordinary, everything is normal about them right? Wrong…

It was about three weeks ago when it happened. My parents had to leave home for a business trip and they won't be back for two months.

"Hey Luna, Nash wait for us," shouted my friend Reiki, along with his younger sister Rosemary. "Wow, you guys walk fast," they panted.

"Sorry Reiki, Nash and I were rushing to get home. With mom and dad out, we have to do all the cooking and cleaning," I replied.

" _We!?_ You mean me, you can't cook to save your life sis, and you're way too lazy to clean," my brother, Nash teased.

I puffed out my cheeks in frustration, "I do so clean! I cleaned the kitchen the other day, didn't I? Plus I can cook, I made chicken yesterday!"

"Luna, hiding trash under the fridge isn't cleaning and you burned the chicken yesterday too." My face turns red from embarrassment, "Fine then, how about you go home while I hang out with Rosemary and Reiki?"

Nash sighed, "Fine, it doesn't make a difference to me either way. Just be home by eleven. Ok?" I smiled at my brother, "Ok, I'll try!"

Even though we mess with each other I wouldn't change my little bro for anything. Reiki inches near me and whispers, "Sometimes I forget you're the older sister with how immature you act." "SHUT UP!" I said as I whacked him on the head.

It had been four hours since I got to Rosemary and Reiki's house, Rose and I were just chatting away.

"…and that's when I said that if he ever messes with my brother again, he's gonna have my footprint on his ass!"

Rosemary giggled, "Wow, Luna you get really protective of your brother. It reminds me of this guy in my class who is always watching out for his twin sister."

This peaked my interest, "Really? Who is he?"

"He's the new guy in my class, his name is Rin and his sister's name is Sylvia."

"Oh, are they Storm's younger siblings?"

"Yeah, but I don't think Rin likes me that much. He always seems to brush me off and he never looks at me when I talk to him."

 _Is this girl really that clueless,_ I thought.

"Rose, it sounds to me that he really does like you, just give it some time."

"Hm? Ok, if you say so," confusion written all over her face.

"Well, I have to go, it's eleven thirty. Nash is going to get mad if I don't get there soon."

"Oh all right, here I'll get Reiki to drop you off," she says as she gets up.

"No, no don't worry. I'll just walk home, it's not that far," I said.

"Are you sure, it's not safe to be out there at night," she insisted.

"Really, I'm fine."

"Ok."

With that I said goodbye to Reiki, Rosemary, and their parents. I should have just let Reiki drive me home that night…

As I was walking through the neighborhood, I got a weird feeling behind me. I turn a round, there was nothing. I just brushed it off like nothing happened and continued walking but a little faster this time. I got the weird feeling again, I turn around and see nothing. I start walking even faster; when I turn around for the third time, I saw him standing there. It was Storm but not like usual, his clothes were ripped and dirty, his hair was messed up, and he had a scary look in his eyes. He starts walking closer, so I took a step back. He keeps approaching me, each time getting faster. By that time I started running away, as far as I could go. I kept running and running until I was all of a sudden bashed into a wall. It was Storm, he had me trapped between the wall and his body. I notice that his eyes are not the beautiful blue I used to see; instead they were dark crimson red. He inches closer to me, baring his sharp fangs; at this point I was crying my eyes out. Once he got too close, I lost it…

"Storm, stop!"

Everything was silent…

Storm looked down at the ground and froze… all that could be heard was the echo of the slap I just gave him.

"Storm, what is wrong with you," I asked; still crying and full of adrenalin. When he looks at me, I see his beautiful blue eyes again; they're filled with regret and sadness.

"Luna… I'm so sorry," Storm said as he extended his hand towards my face. I tried to get even closer to the wall, not wanting him to touch me. Storm pulls back his hand, looks at me one last time and whispers, "I never meant to hurt you." He then runs off in the distance. I fell to ground and cried even harder. All of a sudden I hear a ringing noise it was my phone, when I look at the screen it was my knight in shining armor; my sweet, and dear little brother. I answer the phone, my voice shaking, "Hello?"

"Luna, where are you? It's midnight; hurry up and come home! I have a full on Thanksgiving spread over here, what's taking you so long?"

"N-nash, help me please…" I said as I started crying again.

"Luna? Luna, what's wrong? Where are you?" Nash said with worry in his voice.

"Help me please," I said sobbing.

"Don't worry Luna I'll find you," with that he hangs up and I'm left all alone. An hour passed by the time Nash found me; when I saw him I got up from the ground and hugged my little brother so hard. He hugged me back, holding back his tears, from worriment. Then the both of us walked home not saying a word. Once we got home we both decided to save the food for tomorrow, and just crashed on the couch. It didn't take long for sleep to overcome us.

Nash and I didn't go to school the next day, but the next week we realized Storm and his siblings didn't come anymore. I honestly didn't know much about Storm's siblings so it didn't bother me much. But surprisingly it was weird not seeing Storm at school anymore. All I wanted to do was to see him one last time and ask him why? What possessed him to try that? Time passed and the next thing I knew it was winter, and there was fresh snow on the ground. It was beautiful but not as beautiful as Storm's dark blue eyes.


End file.
